Oops My Bad!
by Gray Wings
Summary: DISCONTINUED Free for grabs
1. Chapter I

_**Author's Notes:**_

Ok, I DO NOT own "InuYasha", or any other animation. If I did, I wouldn't be here, but somewhere on vacation... Oh, well... On which the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I:

"MIROKU!!!" SLAP!

Miroku grinned widely, putting a hand on his VERY red cheek. In front of him was standing one really pissed off miko.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT! I WANTED ONLY TO GET THE RAMEN, BUT, NO, YOU HAD TO... TO" Kagome was red with furry, long black hair almost covering her face, while she tried to find a certain word.

"Help you?" Miroku asked politely, already getting in running position.

"Oh, THA'S IT! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, eyes red.

'Oops, this time I think I went too far...' Miroku thought, while running on top speed, knowing that it will take only minutes for the hanyou to catch up with him. 'And then... gulp...'

Miroku ran and ran, not paying attention on anything else then the red blur behind him, so it wasn't very unexpected when he collided with something. 'Or someone...' he thought feverishly, when two big, golden eyes stared emotionlessly at him. "InuYasha, how the... Wait... Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku looked in horror at the figure under him. Under him! His cheeks burned crimson-red, but, however hard he tried, his body didn't wanted to move...

Sess's point of view

'Hm... Where did this human kid go? I swear, this time I will put Jaken's head above my bed! Grr... Oh, well, let's just find her and... What the hell is that?"

I stared in front of me, amused. Wasn't it that one of my half-brother's companions? How was his name? Moroki, Morotu? No, it was something else...

I watched as he came near, running the fastest his weak, human feet could carry him, and almost yelped when he collided with me. I stared up in two wide violet pools, my body going completely numb. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I think? Why did I wanted to... No, that's just wrong!

I looked curiously at the human, who looked so cute embarrassed like that... Wait, did I just say the 'c' word? No, must be my imagination... And why did the human was here anyway?

"MIROKU!!!"

Oh, so that's his name... It's kind of nice... NO! I mean, bad, yes bad!!! Wait, was that the halfling?

Back to normal point of view

Miroku yelped, hearing the sound of InuYasha's voice, and hurriedly jumped off Sesshoumaru, trying to run away again. Well, trying, that is, because almost immediately his body hit the ground, the Legendary Sword on his neck, and one REALLY irritated hanyou on his stomach.

"HOW many times did I told you NOT to touch Kagome, hm? HOW? I know you are a perv, I know you are cursed, BUT I HONESTLY DON'T CARE! If you touch Kagome one more time, you wouldn't be able to have ANY kids, EVEN IF YOU FUCKING HAD A MATE! UNDERSTAND?!"

Miroku gulped, looking fearfully at the red eyes of his friend, momentary forgetting the dog-demon behind them.

"Um... Sure?" he said, looking up. InuYasha growled, but still pushed him away.

"Feh." Was all he said.

'Oh, I know he will kill me, but I just can't keep it in!' Miroku though, looking at the hanyou's back.

"Well, you can't argue with that she has a nice bottom..." he said, smirking.

Upon hearing those words, InuYasha turned around, face red, charging at Miroku. This time, however, Miroku was ready. He jumped out of the way at the last second. Everything was fine, before he found himself on the ground again, his back on strong chest. 'Sesshoumaru! I forgot about him!'

Oh, shit...

-----To Be Continued------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter II

You should feel lucky, because I got up from my lazy a and wrote the next chapter today! YAY! Thanks to sango-no-kawaii-taijiya and Queenoftheskies16 for reviewing !And to all others, who will!

Ok, you know the 'author's notes', so on with the story!!!

----Last finished on...------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you can't argue with that she has a nice bottom..." he said, smirking.

Upon hearing those words, InuYasha turned around, face red, charging at Miroku. This time, however, Miroku was ready. He jumped out of the way at the last second. Everything was fine, before he found himself on the ground again, his back on strong chest. 'Sesshoumaru! I forgot about him!'

Oh, shit...

_**----Chapter II-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, mouth falling open. No, it wasn't that he had seen his

half-brother just now, or that Miroku was practically lying on top of him, but because as soon as

the monk was on his brother's chest, big, fluffy tail, snaked its way around Miroku's waist,

cradling him ... Protect fully? Ok, now he knew he was seeing things! And still, there they were,

his brother and Miroku, lying on top of each other, tail around Miroku's waist, eyes wide in

surprise.

Miroku stiffened, eyes tightly shut, waiting for Sesshoumaru's sword to connect with his

backside. And waited. And waited... Finally, he mustered his courage and cautiously opened

one eye. Then the other. Nothing happened! He was about to jump of the dog-demon and start

saying 'sorry' like his life depended on it and it actually did..., but only stammers got out of his

mouth. His cheeks burned crimson again, as he lowered his gaze to his chest, seeing big, fluffy

tail wrapped around him. _'Sesshoumaru surely had been hell surprised!'_ he thought, and tried

standing up.

However, his hand seemed to have mind of its own, because before he knew it, his fingers

were petting fondly the long, white fur. What could he do? He always had something for fluffy

stuff!

_**---Sess's point of view---**_

I looked up at clear sky, my eyes wide in surprise. How could this monk be so clumsy!

Didn't he saw me there? I growled, but at once the growl turned into low purrs, when I felt

small, delicate hand petting my tail. Wait, my t-tail? What was it doing –there-? Oh, shit, the

hanyou is watching! Should... stand... up... Oh... it feels too good! Come on... Do something!

Stupid monk! I swear, when I get my hands around that smooth, soft... NO! When I get my

hands around his neck, I will... I will... kiss him...yeah...NO! I mean kill him! Yeah, kill him! Oh,

shit, stop twitching, you stupid tail!

_**---InuYasha's point of view---**_

I watched as the monk's eyes finally opened. He looked, to say at least, shocked. Then he

looked at the tail, wrapped around him and... grinned? Oh, no! Stupid monk! He started petting

him! Ignorant monk and his stupid obsession with fluffy things! I can still remember, when he

tried to pet my ears! Kagome didn't talk to me for a week! I almost beat him to pulp back then.

This time, however, he will surely die! I have to get him out of there, before Sesshoumaru

understand what's going on!

I stepped nearer, getting ready for fight, when low purring came to my delicate ears. Was

Sesshoumaru... purring? I shook my head, but it was still there! He was... purring! The oh-so-

mighty Lord of the Western Lands was purring because of that perv, Miroku! I started laughing,

at first a mere chuckle, until I was clutching at my sword, the only thing preventing me from

falling on the ground, my body trembling with the laughter.

_**---Back to normal point of view---**_

Sesshoumaru finally snapped out of his daze as loud, rude laughter filled his ears. That stupid

hanyou was laughing at him! He felt his sides turn slightly pink, and he pushed the human,

somehow gently, off his chest, tail still in the small hand. He snatched his tail back from the

surprised monk and turned around with angry 'Humph'. He walked pass InuYasha, whacking

the still laughing hanyou on the head, and went deeper in to the forest hoping to hide his

embarrassment. Behind him, certain monk was watching, lips curling into mysterious smile.

_**---To Be Continued---**_


	3. Chapter III

_----Chapter III------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miroku stretched, yawning slightly, lifting his tired head from the solid ground. Yesterday he

hadn't slept very well. Not and after being the receiver of few smacks and some of the famous

death-glares of the dog-boy. Also, he had some distributing dreams later that night, having to

deal with one particular, fluffy dog-demon. And, not to say, that after he woke up the hanyou

had laughed at him...

"MIROKU! Make yourself useful for once and go get some wood for the fire!!!" screamed girl

in all to well known, sharp voice.

'Man... Sometimes I wonder what exactly did I found in her...' Miroku thought, while scratching

his head, then grinning. 'Oh, yeah, she has a nice ass!'

Sighting, the monk stood up from his 'bed', and, still sleepy and without shirt, started for the

forest.

'So... What did I had to do?' thought Miroku, and at once froze, hearing sharp cry. For a

moment he though, that he is hearing things, but when the cry came again, he immediately ran in

direction of the voice.

'Hold on, just hold on, whoever you are! I am coming!' he though feverishly and jumped in

small glade, from where the desperate screams were heard.

The sight, what greeted the monk when stepping in the clearing, almost made him forget why

was he here. The WHOLE clearing was full with the demons. Ugly, green demons were almost

STEPPING on each other. Another was in the air, or on the branches of near trees. And in the

middle of all that was Sesshoumaru. He could see, that he was furious, but didn't know why.

The Demon Lord was slashing the demons like they were toys, but with every dead two more

popped from somewhere. There wasn't any place for him to turn into his demon form, but his

eyes were so red, that the form almost didn't mattered. Still, he was sure, that Sesshoumaru

wasn't the one, who screamed. He looked around; eyes going wide, when finally saw what was

wrong. Rin was there! In the end of the glade two big demons were preparing to... well, eat her.

And that was why Sesshomaru was so furious! He quickly grabbed his staff and jumped into

the demon crowd, slashing and fighting his way to Rin like crazy. He could see, that most of the

demons were trying to hold Sesshoumaru down, with little luck that is, and he didn't had so

much problem in getting to his goal. Finally getting to her, he quickly slashed the demons' ugly

faces, getting little trouble, because of the fact he surprised them. He grabbed the scared girl

around the waist and chanting small, protective spell, left her and went on Sesshoumaru's aid.

---Sess' point of view---

'Idiotic, stupid weaklings! WHAT THE HELL THEY THINK THEY ARE DOING,

STEALING RIN LIKE THAT! It's not, that I care, but they CAN'T STEAL FROM ME! Oh,

shit, what are those things doing to her! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! Wait, what is the

monk doing here?'

I watched as he fought his way to Rin, and somehow wasn't so worried like before. I almost

didn't felt that claw in my arm. Almost, that is, because after that the stupid demon lost his head.

I yelped, when I felt body, pressed to my back, and turned around, ready to kill, when the

smiling face of the monk greeted me. He had his back on my own, and looked horribly smug.

"Just hold on me tightly, Sugar." He screamed to me in the roar of the crowd. I was about to

scream something like "WHAT THE...?", but at once saw his cursed hand raise and he

screamed "WIND TUNNEL!" I gasped, feeling his hand starting pulling me in, so I did what he

told me to – I grabbed at his bare stomach, he didn't had shirt on, and closed my eyes. I could

feel the power emanating from his body, which surprised me greatly. He was human. He was

supposed to be weak, right? Then why was he saving MY life right now? At once I felt

something tug at my heart. He was going to kill himself! There were too many demons here!

"MIROKU, STOP!" I creamed to him, but he just tightened the hand he had around me in

answer. I opened my eyes, when I felt the tugging of his tunnel stop, and gasped! THE

CLEARING WAS EMPTY! Stupid monk! I looked down at him, and saw his half- hidden

eyes look at me with smile of his own. "Not all humans are weak, are they, Sugar?" he said,

before going limp in my arms.

"MIROKU!!!" I screamed, but he didn't moved.

What... Would I do?

_---End of Chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter IV

----Last Happened--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not all humans are weak, are they, Sugar?" he said, before going limp in my arms.

"MIROKU!!!" I screamed, but he didn't moved.

What... Would I do?

_---Chapter IV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

---Sess' point of view---

"MIROKU!!!" I tried again, but he didn't as much as move a muscle. I shakily though I don't

know why, lifted his head and placed hand on his smooth, soft... NO! Bad Sesshoumaru!

Whatever. I felt his pulse, and he had some, even if it was weak. Well, from here he can do

alone. I stood up, ready to walk away, ignoring that strange pain in my chest, or the annoying

voice in my head, which was saying _"But he saved YOU!" _when small hand clasped my arm

and started tugging at it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, aren't you going to take him?" Rin said innocently.

'Okay, that just sounded wrong...' I thought, and then mentally smacked myself. "No, I am

not." I said coolly. Yep, that's right, Sesshoumaru! Just play cool...

"But he saved Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, her already big eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask him to do it!" I said, slightly raising my voice. I didn't ask him to

FUCKING PASS OUT! Stupid monk, making me worried... WAIT! I DIDN'T JUST SAY

THAT!

Rin looked at me startled, and then her eyes started welling up with tears.

"Oh, come on, Rin, he is going to be just fine!" I found myself almost whining, looking guiltily in

her eyes.

"NO! He is going to die! Rin doesn't want him to die!" the girl screamed, launching herself on

me. I looked at her surprised. She NEVER argued with him! That monk had affection even on

the kid!

"Oh, alright, but when he wakes up and gets better, I am kicking him out!" I found myself

saying, looking at the beaming child. _'I just don't want to think what would InuYasha do to _

_me, when he finds the monk is missing...'_ I thought, but still lifted gently Miroku from the

ground, surprising even myself, and slung his body on my arm, cradling Rin in my arms. Sighting

to myself, I shushed the giggling girl, and was ready to 'jump' away, when...

"SESSHOUMARU! GIVE MIROKU BACK!!!"

How do I _always_ manage to get into trouble?

_---End of Chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Chapter V

_---Last Finished On------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"SESSHOUMARU! GIVE MIROKU BACK!!!"

How do I _always_ manage to get into trouble?

_---Chapter V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-jump; turning his head slightly to the side, silver hair falling freely

over his shoulders. He watched with hidden amusement as the human wench, which traveled

with his HALF brother, stomped over to him, her face red with fury. She took out a bow and an

arrow, and tried to threaten him again.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what you did to Miroku, but you have to give him this instant,

or..."

"Or what? You will shot me? Well, you can't, because you can just kill your friend over here."

He turned towards his half brother, a smirk playing on his lips, "And you can't 'sit' me, so..."

"HEY! THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!" Screamed InuYasha, his sides turning slightly pink.

"GO AHEAD, TAKE HIM! FOR ALL I CARE!" He said finally and turned to go.

"SIT!" _Thump._

__

Sesshoumaru contained the laughter, which threatened to go out of his throat, as he watched the

half ling make a whole on the ground with his body. He looked at the human _girl_, who just

gained some respect in his eyes. Well, like respect for a lower animal, but still...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!" screamed InuYasha, standing up and spitting some

grass. "IF I CAN REMMEMBER PROPERLY, YOU WERE THE ONE HE GROPPED

YESTERDAY!"

"So?" the girl said, like he hasn't just screamed at her.

"SO? THEN WHY NOT LIVE HIM WITH FLUFF? IT WILL BE GOOD FOR HIM!

MAYBE HE CAN MAKE US ALL A FAVOR AND K..."

"InuYasha..." the human said, her voice cold and calm. The half-bre

ed finally stopped shooting and murmured, "Fine... Sesshoumaru, give the bloody pervert back!"

"SIT!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, then said, surprisingly calm: "I think I will go now."

"OH, NO, YOU WON'T!" Well, InuYasha was back to screaming...

"Yes, give him back!"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the source of the new voice, and his eyes narrowed. In the

clearing had come another girl, the one his monk had been with. Wait! HIS monk? Okay, now

he knew he had lost it...

"Look, humans, and some other idiots," Sesshoumaru said, trying to hide his growing anger, "It

is not like I WANT the fucking moron! But, now, that he belongs to me, I am planning to take

him. Away. So, bye."

With that said, Sesshoumaru jumped in the air. Leaving the humans to stare blankly at him.

Frankly, he didn't cared. He tightened the arm he had around the two humans Rin had fallen

asleep during his encounter with his brother, and looked at he clear sky in front of him.

At once, the boy on his arm stirred.

_---To Be Continued------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**PLEASE, READ! IMPORTANT!**_

**Thanks for reading the story! I hope you liked the chapter! I am writing one more **

**today, so don't worry! PLEASE, review! Tell me what you do/not like, and I swear I will**

** change it/ keep it up! PLEASE, the reviews tell me if you liked it! Even if you didn't,**

** tell me, so I know what I did wrong! There will be no hard feelings!**

****


	6. Chapter VI

_---Last Finished On------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With that said, Sesshoumaru jumped in the air. Leaving the humans to stare blankly at him.

Frankly, he didn't cared. He tightened the arm he had around the two humans Rin had fallen

asleep during his encounter with his brother, and looked at he clear sky in front of him.

At once, the boy on his arm stirred.

_---Chapter VI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru frowned. They were far away from his palace, and if the monk was wakening

now, he didn't know how would he react on being two miles up in the air, up side down, that is.

So, he started lowering himself to the ground, careful not to awake the humans. As soon as his

feet touched the ground, and he had put Rin on it, besides the monk, the boy shifted slightly, two

big, violet eyes looking up to meet Sesshoumaru's golden ones. Sesshoumaru almost gasped,

as the human's eyes grew larger, giving him innocent look, and watched as the monk scooted

away.

"What are you doing?" he demanded coldly, watching, slightly guiltily, as the hu

man flinched on his harsh tone.

"W-who are you? W-where am I-I?" the boy blurted, and then scooted away some more.

"What do you mean 'Who are you?'" Sesshoumaru said, voice slightly rising. This wasn't a

joke. "Miroku, tell me, what are you implying?"

"Miroku? Hmm... So that's my name..." the boy said, not insulted by the youkai's actions at all. It was

like he was already used to them. "So, then, who are you?" he finally said, turning to the pretty

person in front of him. If it weren't for his head throbbing so much, he would have as well asked

the creature to play.

"WHAT? You sure you don't know me?" Sesshoumaru was getting furious! What was wrong

with the idiot? If this was one of his jokes, he will make sure he doesn't have chance to laugh!

"Umm... Yeah, I know!" shouted Miroku happily.

'_Oh, phew!'_ though Sesshoumaru, sighting with relief, before almost fainting on the human's next

words:

"You are my mommy, right?"

With that said, Miroku flung himself at the youkai, arms linking behind his neck.

"You are just so pretty! You are my mom, right?"

"NO! I AM NOT!" Sesshoumaru started in pure horror at the human in his arms. Had that

fainting really had that big effect on the monk, that he was thinking he was a pup, and

**Sesshoumaru** was his mother? WAIT! Did he just say he was a woman? And how the HELL

did Rin slept through this?

"Oh..." The human's eyes got that sad twinkle in them, as he pulled himself away, the kind, what

made all bad guys feel guilty. Sesshoumaru wasn't exception, and, almost immediately, he found

himself saying: "No, I am your best friend. And I am NOT a woman!"

"Really?" The 'kid' was gleaming, his eyes happy once more. "What's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Answered Sesshoumaru proudly, the tail on his

arm twitching slightly.

"Se- what? Nah... I will think a better name for you... Hey, how 'bout Fluffy?" asked Miroku,

eyeing the tail on the youkai's arm, giggling after it twitched again. He really liked his new friend,

even if he couldn't remember him. At once, he got that itchy feeling, like he wanted to do

something, but what? Maybe...

"What do you mean 'Flu- umm..." Sesshoumaru started saying, but quickly stopped as small

hand started petting his tail. The. Monk. Was. Petting. Him. Again!

The Lord of the Western Land gritted his teeth shut, just in case some purr got out from his

mouth, and silently begged someone to help him, or he will have to either slice the human in two,

or ravish him. Whichever came first.

Finally, his prayers were answered, as a small giggle was heard.

"Sess-chan! Rin want to play, too!" the girl giggled again, and stepped closer.

"Um... Yeah! Rin, Miroku, go play, and I will find you something to eat!" Sesshoumaru almost

shouted, glad the girl had awakened. He watched, as the two humans nodded, grinning, and

hoped off to play. Even Miroku. Sesshoumaru almost let out a chuckle. The monk was just so

amusing! How could he think he was a pup, after he was so tall? _'Well, it suits him nice _

_enough...'_ Sesshoumaru though, and then almost jumped as cold hand touched his cheek.

"Long time, no see, hmm...Sesshoumaru?"

Naraku. One word: **_shit._**

**__**

_---End of Chapter--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey! You liked the idea? Have ideas of your own? E-mail/review me! Oh, and HAPPY **

**HALLOWEEN! Thanks to all, who reviewed, too! ) **


	7. Chapter VII

_---Last Finished On------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Long time, no see, hmm...Sesshoumaru?"

Naraku. One word: **_shit._**

_---Chapter VII------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru turned around, slapping the cold hand away from his face, stone expression hiding

whatever he was thinking. In front of him was standing tall, not as tall as him, but still, man. His

long, dark hair was calmly blown away, due to the soft breeze, uncovering his face, showing two

bright, red eyes.

"What do you want." Was all Sesshoumaru asked, even if it was a mere statement.

"Him." The man said, while smirking at the silver-haired youkai in front of him.

"And who is that, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, outside calm and collected, but inside his

stomach was already twisting with the dread of the answer. His golden eyes were staring

stubbornly in pair of red ones, resisting the urge to look at the two humans somewhere behind

him.

"Miroku." Answered Naraku, smirk turning into lazy grin, showing a row of sharp teeth. "Of

course, if you care for the human..."

"You can have him" Sesshoumaru snapped, face red. He DIDN'T care for Miroku. '_Then why,_

_ if may I ask, do you feel bad right now?' _Sesshoumaru growled at his own thoughts: _'You _

_may not.'_

__

"That's good..."

"BUT," interrupted Sesshoumaru, "First tell me what do you want with him."

"What I want with him is none of your business. He is main, and I can do whatever I please with

him." Naraku's eyes narrowed, daring the other man to argue. The monk was his from the day

he was born. He didn't need to give answers to such foolish questions!

"Then you can leave without him, Naraku." Sesshoumaru answered the unasked question,

turning on his heels, going to fetch the two humans. Even if Miroku was, and still might be, his

enemy, he couldn't just leave him with the brutal demon in _that_ state of mind! His honor made

him protect the kids, and in mind, Miroku was a kid.

"Sesshoumaru..." Naraku started angrily, but was cut of by loud, happy voice:

"Fluffy! We made you a crown!" screamed Miroku, before throwing himself on the startled

demon lord, a crown of white flowers clenched in his right hand. He smiled happily at the

startled youkai, linking his hands behind Sesshoumaru's neck to prevent from falling, as well as

his long legs around the demon's hips.

"Mi-ro-ku!" Sesshoumaru gasped, as he felt the monk's legs around his...err...hips? _'Ok, just _

_calm down...'_ he told his body, with little effect, that is... And then...

"Sessy-sama! Rin wants a hug, too!" sounded happy, girly voice.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted, knowing, that if the girl jumped on him as well, he will probably

end up on the ground. And with Naraku watching. With the monk on top of him. Gulp. Stupid

pants, too tight...

Naraku watched with amusement, hiding a grin. That was _really_ interesting...

"Hmm... Sesshoumaru..." Naraku cleared his throat slightly. He hated to be ignored!

However, Sesshoumaru had his own problems ...

"Miroku! Gah! Get the HELL OFF ME!" He screamed, a rare sign actually. The monk seemed

to be able to break every stone façade he put in front of himself in mere seconds. Scary

thought...

"Oh, come on, Fluff! Just put it on!" smiled the boy, not affected by the screaming in the

slightest. He stretched his hands, until he could reach the youkai's head, and then put the flowers

on it.

"You are so pretty!" smiled the monk, petting his head fondly.

"Aww..." smirked Naraku, chuckling darkly as Sesshoumaru turned to glare at him.

"Shut it." Sesshoumaru murmured, then yelped as Rin jumped into his arms.

"Rin hungry." Said the girl, before yawning cutely and laying her head on Sesshoumaru's

shoulder.

Sesshoumaru tried keeping balance with the two _kids_ in his arms, but all he could do, was drop

the flowers from his head.

"Aw, Sess..." whined Miroku, and at once jumped out of the demon's arms to gather the

flowers.

Sesshoumaru sighed with relief – one weight fewer!- but after a moment stiffened again. The

flowers were at Naraku's feet. And Miroku was walking to him. And Naraku wanted Miroku.

And...

"Shit." Murmured Sesshoumaru, before jumping and grabbing the startled monk around the

waist, pulling him, just in time, out of the way of Naraku's hands.

"Sesshoumaru..." Naraku began angrily.

And then was it, when Sesshoumaru had enough. He was being a baby-sister to those stupid

humans, their protector, and now and a play-buddy! And the stupid Naraku was still here. The

good manners could go straight to hell!

"LISTEN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR UGLY ASS OUT OFF

HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND, _YOU_ WILL BE MY DINNER!" He screamed, before

shouting murderous look at Naraku.

"Um... Hehehe... I'll come by later!" murmured Naraku nervously and vanished.

Sesshoumaru growled, and then looked at the two humans –one I n his arms, the other on the

ground. Rin was sleeping soundly /wonder how she does that.../, and Miroku was watching him

curiously.

"Fluffy, what does 'son of a bitch' means?" the monk asked innocently.

That will be one **long** night...

_---End of Chapter--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__

**Hey, people! How did you like it? Read & Review, PLEASE! )**


	8. Chapter VIII

_---Last Finished On------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Fluffy, what does 'son of a bitch' means?" The monk asked innocently.

That will be one long night...

_---Chapter VIII-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly, his eyes dropping slightly. He hadn't slept all night, because of SOME humans, who didn't shut

up, and for SOME OTHER humans, who didn't stopped screaming in her sleep. And right now do you know what HE

was doing? Caring the stupid monk, who had fallen asleep in his arms around five in the morning! But did HE get some

sleep? Nooo....

Sesshoumaru sighed yet again as the shadow of his castle had finally fallen on him. Yep, he was home. Rin bounced off to

somewhere, probably to annoy Jaken, so he was left alone with the monk. And talking about the monk...

"Ooh... My head... What the hell happened to me? AAHHH!"

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as the monk jumped out of his arms, falling ah-so-gracefully on the ground, eyes wide.

What the hell happened again?

"What's the deal, kid?" he asked, slightly aggravated. The missed sleep was taking its roll on him.

"What do you mean 'What happened'? I wake up GOD KNOWS WHERE, IN THE ARMS OF THE ENEMY,

REMEMBERING NOTHING FROM THE LAST DAY!" the monk shouted, glaring at the youkai in front of him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Ahh... So he finally remembered?

_---End of Chapter-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SORRY, that I didn't wrote for so long, and SORRY for that how short the fic is! We just had computer **

**problems, and now I am not in the mood to write... Again, sorry... (**


	9. Chapter IX

Okay, I AM SO SORRY about not updating earlier. It's just that I got one mean review, and, because I didn't want to

curse at the idiot, who sent it, I thought it is a good idea to lay off for a little bit. It is not that I don't like people telling me

I'm wrong – actually, if you do not like something, you are welcome to flame me. However, that person hadn't even read

the story!!!

Look at his/her review: "**(it is not yaoi my bad , but if it is this is what i gotta say) Miroku is the fartest thing from **

**gay.**

P.S i did not read this crap it just said yaoi so I had to say somin."

You know, I think what ddtrunks77 said is true – that person is probably afraid, that if he/she reads it, and likes it, he will be

gay. Okay, special thanks to all of my reviewers, and on with the story!!!

**_---- Last Finished on---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

"What do you mean 'What happened?' I wake up GOD KNOWS WHERE, IN THE ARMS OF THE ENEMY,

REMEMBERING NOTHING FROM THE LAST DAY!" the monk shouted, glaring at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Ahh… So he finally remembered?

_**--- Chapter IX------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

****

Miroku glared at the Lord's back as Sesshoumaru turned around, not even bothering to fill him on information for the past

day before walking off.

"Hey, you! Where the hell do you think you are going?" Miroku called after the demon, his glare going on upper level, as

the youkai continued his way.

"Well, I thought of going home. What did you think?" asked Sesshoumaru, not bothering to look back.

"Oh, yeah?" said Miroku, before picking up a rock and throwing it at the youkai. "TAKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!!!"

Sesshoumaru turned around, already growling at the name, used on a royalty such as himself; when a rock, not so small on

that, hit him square in the head.

Snarling, he took out his sword, before screaming "PREPARE TO DIE!!!" and running full force at the unsuspecting monk.

"EEP!" was all that Miroku could say, before he found himself on the ground, with a furious demon on top of him.

And then it began – the fight. Hits, kicks, screams, and even bites (on Miroku's side…) all the while Sesshoumaru's sword

lied on the side, forgotten. Ages after that day the people remembered that fight by the loud voices and some fallen tree or

another. Now, we call fights like this 'Cats's fight'…

At some time, Miroku found himself the one on top. Smirking at the startled youkai under him, he said:

"Well, Sesshoumaru, I didn't expect YOU to be the one on the bottom!"

Eyes widening, Sesshoumaru did the first thing that came to his mind – kick.

And, like he found out later, it wasn't the right thing to do.

You know, if two humans were in that position, a kick would be normal – the victim will fall not far away from the battle.

For two youkai - the same thing. However, for a youkai and a human, especially if the youkai is doing the kicking, it is not

the smartest thing to do. Because, in that situation, the human, Miroku, would fly two or three meters, before smacking in a

tree and falling unconscious. Which, unfortunately, happened right now…

'Oh, great…' thought Sesshoumaru, before getting up, 'I got my kimono dirty!'

Sighting irritably, he prepared to continue on his way to the castle, not casting a second glance at the monk, when a loud

voice almost made him jump.

"Sesshoumaru–sama! Rin wants to play with Miroku–san!"

'Why? Why did I have to rescue her?' was all he could think, before the small, and over-hyper, girl started dragging him

towards the monk.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why isn't Miroku-kun moving?" asked the little girl, watching the monk warily.

'Miroku-_kun_? When the hell did that happen?' asked himself Sesshoumaru, before shaking his head, as to clear it.

"He is okay, Rin. Now, let's go back in the castle." He said to the little girl, turning around, expecting her to follow.

"He is **not** okay, Sesshy-sama! He is bleeding!" called the little girl after him, her voice thick with tears.

'Oh, shit. Just don't cry…' silently pleaded Sesshoumaru, before turning around and facing the girl again, not missing the

opportunity to sigh irritably.

"He is completely fine. Look, he is still breathing." Said Sesshoumaru, looking with interest at the monk, noticing the strange

angle his hand was in. "Two days, and he will _probably_ wake up. Now can we go?"

"TWO DAYS? Sesshy-sama, we have to take care of Miroku-kun for that time! After all, you were the one, who did this.

Rin saw you playing!" the girl accused, frowning slightly.

"But-"

"No 'but's', Sesshy-sama!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, yet again, before dragging himself to where the monk was lying, pulling him on his back (A.: YAY!

Piggie-back ride!).

'If the monk gropes me, I'm killing him.' Was Sesshoumaru's last thought, before grabbing Rin's small hand and taking off

for the castle.

**_---------------- Change of place...------------_**

****

"INUYASHA!!!"

Jumping slightly on the branch he had occupied, InuYasha groaned slightly, cursing himself for having such good hearing.

"**WHAT?"** he screamed back, hoping whoever was calling to leave him the hell alone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, INUYASHA!!!"

Oh. It was _she._

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU WHORE? I WAS SLEEPING HERE!"**

"SIT BOY!!!"

Thump.

_Ouch._

Looking warily at two big, angry black eyes, InuYasha gulped, already covering his ears.

"YOU WON'T TALK TO ME IN SUCH TONE! AND DON'T YOU ASK ME 'WHAT?' **YOU KNOW WHAT!!!**

MIROKU STILL ISN'T HERE, AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE A DAMN ABOUT IT!!!"

Jumping up, now really angry, InuYasha started…err…talking?

"**ARE YOU STUPID, OR IS IT THAT JUST YOU, BEING A HUMAN? I CAN'T TAKE MIROKU BACK – **

**HE IS AT SESSHOUMARU'S TERRITORY! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, OUR MATING PERIOD IS **

**COMING, AND IF HE CATCHES ME AT HIS TERRITORY, TRYING TO _STEAL_ A POSSIBLE MATE, I **

**AM A DEAD MAN!!!"**

For a moment Kagome just watched the panting inu, before asking: "Mating period?"

InuYasha looked at her strangely, before screaming: **"I WOULDN'T MATE WITH YOU, EVEN IF YOU WERE **

**THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH! I WILL MORE LIKELY FCK KOUGA, THEN YOU!!!"**

"SIT BOY!!!"

**_-------------Change of place --------------_**

****

Somewhere near, Kouga was listening carefully to the two bickering friends. Hearing the last part of InuYasha's speech, his

eyes widened. He had come to try taking Kagome, seeing at that his mating period was coming up as well, but hearing the

words of the young demon made him strangely…err…uncomfortable. Glancing at his lap, he 'eeped', before taking off.

_**---Chapter Finished----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

****

**Well, that was it! ) PLEASE, REVIEW! It keeps me going! XD**


	10. Chapter X

_**Author's Notes:**_

**OMG! I can't believe I'm actually updating the day after I wrote, that the story is on hold! I just read all of my **

**reviews again, and I got so happy because of all of you, wonderful people, that I decided to write again! So, the **

**hold is up, and thank you for reviewing! If you do so now, I might post sooner than you think! **

_----Last Finished on…--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He had come to try taking Kagome, seeing at that his mating period was coming up as well, but hearing the words of the

young demon made him strangely…err…uncomfortable. Glancing at his lap, he 'Eeped', before taking off.

_----Chapter X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was beautiful, hot summer morning and the nature was still in deep slumber. Birds were resting on the trees, huddled in

their nests, trees made lazy, slow movements with their branches, and no one was up yet. Yes, those were the mornings

Sesshoumaru truly enjoyed, for it was too early and there was no one to annoy him. Ah… It was such a nice feeling to just

lie in his bed and not to have to worry for…

"SESSHOUMARUUU!"

…Him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, realizing naptime was over, and rolled over on his flat stomach, stretching his hand for his clothes,

which were supposed to be on neat heap next to the bed and…

…His hand connected with something fluffy and wet.

"AHHH!" The Western Lord screamed, jumping from his bed and backing into the corner of his room. There was

something horrible, sinister beside his bed!

It was…

It was…

"KITTY!" a voice shouted, and at once Miroku was running through the room, grabbing the small black kitten from its

place beside Sesshoumaru's bed, and spinning it wildly around.

Sesshoumaru watched the display and tried to hide the growl, which threatened to emanate from his throat. A cat. A stupid

fur ball. In. His. ROOM!

"Miroku, may I ask what the heck is going on?" he asked instead, mouth tightening and eyes glowing slightly red.

Miroku's laughter stopped abruptly and he swallowed, turning towards the furious Lord.

"Erm, you see,

_meandRinfoundhimoutsideintherainyestardaysowedecidedtokeephimIamsorrydon'tkillmeIamgoingforbreakfastnow_!"

was Miroku's hurried answer, and Sesshoumaru had to stop for a second to proceed what the hell the monk had just said.

In that time Miroku inched his way to the door, thinking he still had good twenty years to live, and thus tried getting out of

the room. His sorry attempt was cut short when milky-white arm pushed the door closed again and he turned around, just in

time to see Sesshoumaru's other arm pin him effectively to the door.

"Come again?" Sesshoumaru asked, his breath gliding over Miroku's cheek.

"Um…" Miroku was about to answer when he realized something about the youkai in front of him. Sesshoumaru's mussed

by sleep, long silver hair, was covering his upper body like fine silk, but that was about all that was covering him.

Sesshoumaru was naked. **_Naked!_**

Miroku found a huge nosebleed on its way as his incorporating eyes strayed lower, to the Lord's muscled stomach, and

then lower…

The nosebleed wasn't his only problem now…

Sesshoumaru looked curiously at the expression the monk was making. The please-don't-kill-me look was gone and now

Miroku's face was thoroughly flushed and his eyes weren't on Sesshoumaru's anymore. In fact…

'_What's that strange aroma?'_ Sesshoumaru's mind asked, dazed, as his nostrils flared on the smell of something near

warm milk and vanilla. Something in his lower stomach stirred, and he found himself leaning in Miroku, trying to find more

from that sweet aroma, for it seemed to emanate from the monk. And really, as he nuzzled the unresisting monk's neck, the

sweet smell seemed to grow stronger, and he couldn't stop the possessive growl, which came from his bared teeth. He

wasn't in control of his body anymore – the animal in him wanted out, and it was _that_ time in the year…

He wanted to claim Miroku.

Smelling his own, musky scent mingle with Miroku's in the air, Sesshoumaru's mind stopped working. He glanced down

from Miroku's dazed violet eyes, to the full petal lips, and he found his face lowering towards the others. He was so close

now, just few inches more and Miroku would be his…

"Mew?"

As if burned, Sesshoumaru jumped back and looked, shocked, at the still dazed monk. Mentally beating himself up he

managed to utter, "You can keep the cat," before pushing Miroku outside, throwing the hissing fur ball after him,

desperately trying to put more distance between himself and that enticing smell.

Leaning on the now closed door Sesshoumaru sweared, before glancing down at himself, realizing he was painfully aroused.

"Did you gave him to me on purpose, little brother?" he whispered, before pushing himself off the wooden door and starting

for the bathroom – it was another cold shower for him.

* * *

On the other side of the door Miroku sighed, absent mindly petting the purring kitten in his hands, wondering what the hell 

had just happened.

_**-----Change of Place------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Somewhere else InuYasha was sitting on one of the branches of a huge tree, his legs tucked in under him, looking over his

friends as they slept. It had been a week since the monk disappeared with his brother, and frankly he was starting to miss

him. However, knowing how alone his brother was probably feeling at this time of the year, he still thought he was making

the right choice.

"Please, don't break my trust again, big brother," he whispered to himself, looking fondly at the almost full moon.

"What, now you are talking to yourself?"

InuYasha turned sharply around on the sound of the new voice and almost fell of the branch as he came nose to nose with

Kouga, who had somehow managed to climb on the tree without him noticing.

"What the hell do you want, Kouga?" he asked, cursing softly as he realized his sword wasn't with him.

"Nothing," the wolf-demon purred, jumping on InuYasha's branch and leaning into the startled hanyou, "Nothing at all…"

_**------End Chapter X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yay! I actually wrote the smut rather well! So, what did you think? Review, please:D**


	11. Chapter XI

**_Author's Notes:_ YES! I FINALLY had the motivation to update another chapter! Thank you for all of your kind reviwes! **

**This chapter would be a little more Kouga/InuYasha, but the main pairing is still Sesshy/Miroku!XD Enjoy!**

**_Warnings:_** **SMUT! Don't read in school, kiddos...**

_**---Last Finished On --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"What the hell do you want, Kouga?" he asked, cursing softly as he realized his sword wasn't with him.

"Nothing," the wolf-demon purred, jumping on InuYasha's branch and leaning into the startled hanyou, "Nothing at all…"

_**---Chapter XI -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

InuYasha woke up with a start, eyes flying open and body twisting violently on the huge branch he was currently freaking out on.

Oops. Correction.

Body twisting violently _over_ the huge branch he _had been_ freaking out on.

Screaming in outrage and confusion, the poor hanyou tried to 'soften' his fall somehow, tearing through a few branches and ending up

with a bunch of dried-out leaves in his mouth for his trouble. Thankfully the tree wasn't that tall and he soon found himself on the cold

ground - still hell confused and with a sore behind, but without any permanent injury.

Of course, with all the racket he caused, soon there were screams of "What happened?" and "Are you okay, InuYasha?" from

Kaede's hut. Before he could even blink (or remember what the hell had made him this afr—err… _confused_ in the first place), a brown

blur had made himself comfortable in his lap and two sets of brown eyes were watching him intently.

"What's up with you, dog-face?" Shippo asked, stabbing a finger into the hanyou's chest from his place on the half-inu's lap.

"Nothing, ye stupid brat!" InuYasha ground out and pushed at the smaller demon, which refused to budge and instead took on sniffing

his arm.

"InuYasha," Sango said patiently, looking at him with suspicion, "You are growling."

Blinking stupidly InuYasha realized, that indeed his fangs were bared and snarling openly at his comrades. Shaking his head he raised

his hand to touch one of said fangs, blinking in surprise to find them longer then usual. It couldn't be because of… Could it?

"Yuck! InuYasha, you smell strange!" Shippo said before hopping in Kagome's arms, burying his nose in her neck.

InuYasha's eyes widened. DAMN IT!

"_Igottago!_" he shouted, scrambling off the ground and in direction of the nearest river, leaving two confused humans and a sleepy fox-

demon to stare at his retreating form.

"Well," Sango blinked, shaking her head, "That was strange."

* * *

Kouga, prince of the Wolf Clan and the only left heir of the previous Royal family, woke up yet again with a raging hard on and the 

distinct memories of golden eyes and soft, white hair. He grumbled a bit, wondering what in the seven hells could've woken him up

_now_, and threw the furs of himself before getting up and stretching.

It was not a new thing for the young demon to wake up in such a state – after all it _was _the heat season. However, there was that

troubling, almost nagging thought in his mind, that he was just _missing_ something in the picture. And damn it if he knew what.

It had all started two weeks ago, when the first waves of the summer heat had hit him. It was normal - after all he was a young wolf

demon. It was almost expected from him to go chasing around that special 'someone', who was to be his mate this season.

Than the dreams had started.

It was a well-known fact that in the heat season the male and female demons behaved differently. The females were the first one to

show signs of the heat in their bodies – they will start seducing the demons from the opposite (and some times the same) sex with only

one thought in their lust-fogged minds: **get laid.**

Unfortunately, the males weren't so lucky. Every heat season they will want one – and only one – mate, and no other would be able to

even slightly arouse them. Any other candidate or lust-freaked female would be almost brutally pushed away and snarled at. Only that

special 'one' would be able to touch and get away with it.

And here lay Kouga's problem – he had no idea where to find his mate. Every day for the past two weeks he had searched for him or

her, looked in every hut and cave in his entire den, and yet there was no such beautiful creature. There were a few giggling girls with

golden eyes and one male with short, white hair, but they just didn't _fit_. Especially the girls – he almost had to rip their throats out to

keep them away from his person.

Of course he was slightly disappointed that his mate wasn't Kagome, but he figured there was always 'next year'. After all he would

just have sex – not mate – with the beauty of his dreams. Only if he or she was his soul mate that could happen. And in case they were,

he figured he wouldn't need Kagome after all.

Pushing the door of his rooms open Kouga snarled at two demons heavily making out against the far wall, and then sighed when they

didn't turn any attention to him. Damn it! Everyone was getting some except him!

"That's it!" he growled, running towards the exit, "I am going to search for that damned mate of mine, and I won't return until I find

them!"

* * *

Miroku woke up content, warm and drowsy. He snuggled deeper into the soft furs covering him, inhaling deeply the musky scent of the 

bed below him.

…Wait a second…

When had his bed started smelling like this? There were no furs either last time he remembered. And there was this warmth on his back,

like there was someone sleeping with him…

Miroku cautiously opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep and slowly rolling onto his back, just to come face in face with two burning,

hazel eyes.

"Wah!" Miroku shouted, trying to scramble away from the very awake – and very naked – form of the Lord of the Western Lands.

However, as soon as he shifted pain burst from his lower half, making him cry out in surprise and loose his balance, thus falling off the

bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

Two strong hands caught him an inch from the cold flour, hauling him back up on the bed against a strong chest. He stiffened, just now

realizing he was naked as well, a fine blush spreading on his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the human in his arms, a hand automatically rising up to touch the soft, black hair and pink cheeks. He

blinked a few times, fighting off the sleep, and then stared.

There was blood on the human's neck.

He cursed before swiftly moving black hair out of the way and looking closer, afraid of what he might find there.

A mark.

_His mark._

"Damn it," he murmured, feeling the human stiffen against him again and raise a hand to his neck. He caught the smaller fingers into his

and held, whispering: "Don't touch it" and tilting the human's head up.

He shouldn't have done it. He _knew_ he shouldn't have done it, but the human had looked so good, so beautiful last night, sitting on his

bed and looking at the stars with awe. He had tried to stop it, but the heat had raged in his body and then the human had stretched, shirt

riding up just an inch too much, and all his morals had gone out the window. He had pushed the human onto the bed, claiming him,

marking him, _owning_ him. Damn it, but it had felt good. And he wanted to do the same thing again.

Sesshoumaru stopped his careful examination of the human on his lap to ponder that last thought. He had been in heat, and had come in

terms with the fact that this year his mate was to be Miroku. However, that didn't explain why he had the need to claim the human

again. Usually a night was all it took. Except if…

Eyes widening Sesshoumaru reached out and put his fingers on Miroku's mouth, silently gesturing him to open his lips. The confused

monk did so, watching with interest as two clawed fingers were pushed into his mouth, searching for…

Sesshoumaru gasped as sharp pain blossomed into his fingers, withdrawing them away.

Fangs. Miroku had _fangs_.

* * *

InuYasha sighed contently, hands lifting to bury into white hair and scrub at his scalp while his body relaxed into the cold water of the 

river he finally found himself in.

Taking a deep breath the hanyou submerged into the freezing water, rinsing his hair briefly and thinking how nice it was to get away

from everyone, if just for a bit.

It wasn't his fault he was grumpy – well, more so than usual anyway. After all, no one _else_ from his friends was waking up with an

erection and the memory of someone he was supposed to screw just because it was his heat season.

Lifting his head from under the water InuYasha flinched, nose twitching. Damn it, couldn't that girl leave him alone! God! Honestly, she

had been pestering him from the moment he told her it was _that_ time of the year. Someone might think that _she_ was the one in heat.

InuYasha flinched yet again as a shrill voice called his name from somewhere on his left. Not only did that girl move like an elephant but

she also had the voice of a cat in heat.

That was _not_ a smart thing to say in front of her, though.

Hastily throwing his clothes on InuYasha wondered exactly when it was when he stopped loving her. It had began with him caring less

and less about the wimpy wolf wooing her, and then with an outright urge to give her to him, if only to stop her inane chatter. Of course

he still fought with the wimp whenever he showed up. What could he say – old habits die hard.

He was just putting his sword back in place when the annoying wench – as he had started calling her in his head – stepped into the

clearing, where he had batched.

"InuYasha!" she smiled, running up to him, "InuYasha, I am so glad to find you! You have been gone for so long after the accident this

morning and I…"

InuYasha pushed her away when she tried to hug him, not letting her finish. Didn't she know she wasn't supposed to touch him? Didn't

he make it clear by throwing the annoying fox into a rosebush after it tried pulling his hair?

"Don't touch me," he snarled, moving backwards and away from her.

"InuYasha!" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with you! We only want to help, _I_ only want to help, and yet

you keep running away!"

"Didn't it go through that useless head of yours that I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP? HUH?" InuYasha screamed, eyes blazing. God

knew he had had enough!

Kagome was saved the need to reply when a black blur whirled around them. They stopped bickering for a second; looking at the edge

of the river where 'the blur' had stopped, just to reveal smug-looking Kouga.

"Hello, Kagome," he purred, not in the least disappointed when his body didn't react to her blush. There was time for everything.

"THANK GOD!" InuYasha growled, pushing the startled ningen into the even more confused wolf's arms, "TAKE HER AND BEAT

IT!"

Kouga was about to say something smart, realizing that Kagome wasn't the stubborn inu's mate for the season either, when InuYasha

turned around.

White hair.

Gasping Kouga pushed past the stunned girl, making her fall on the cold ground with a gasp.

He couldn't have cared least.

Running to catch up with the hastily departing hanyou Kouga raised a shaking hand to the other's shoulder, grabbing him and forcefully

turning him around.

Big golden eyes stared into his, at first with mild aggravation, and then with dawning understanding.

Kouga smiled, and then outright grinned.

"I found you," he whispered before grabbing the unresisting hanyou and crushing his mouth with his.

InuYasha purred softly, mouth opening under the dominating lips of his mate. Yes, his mate. He didn't care it was Kouga, didn't care

that it might be for only one night. The only things he cared about were those hands and that mouth, bringing that burning sensation up

his body and making his head swim. _"Thank God!"_ he thought, nipping back at the wolf Prince's lips, _"Thank God he found me, or _

_I would've killed someone soon."_

Kouga growled lowly, listening hungrily to InuYasha's purrs. Oh, if he didn't get that beauty under him _now_ there would be hell to pay.

Instinctively he started liking the hanyou's neck, rubbing his cheek into the other's, marking him with his scent. The hanyou was _his_ and

his only!

"InuYasha? Kouga?" a voice asked not so far from them.

Said demons stiffened, slowly turning around to glare at the human girl, who had dared to interrupt them.

Kagome either didn't care, or didn't see the glares shot in her direction, for as soon as she saw them she shouted, "STOP FIGHTING

YOU TWO! GOD, MEN CAN BE SUCH BABIES!"

Kouga growled, taking a menacing step towards the source of his annoyance. To stop a potential fight (and save his delicate ears),

InuYasha stepped between them, trying to take care of Kagome the fast way.

"Get out of here, you wench! Don't you see we were in the middle of something?"

Kagome snorted, "Stop fighting for me, you dolts! I told you I am not choosing today and that's final!"

Kouga rolled his eyes, figuring they wouldn't be able to get rid of her this way. So he just grabbed InuYasha's shoulders, turned him

around, and before either one of them could say anything once again crushed the hanyou's lips underneath his own.

Kagome gasped, anger swirling in her eyes, which both demons missed because of the simple fact they were too busy trying to eat the

other through their lips.

"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed, "SIT, BOY!"

InuYasha, who had just been enjoying the feeling of his mate's talented tongue doing wonderful things to his mouth, was slightly

confused to find himself in a hole in the ground, mouth filled not with Kouga's tongue but with blood from the unexpected hit. He lifted

his eyes towards the still fuming girl, growling softly. However, before he could even stand up a blur whirled past him, and at once

Kagome was on her ass, a red hand-mark on her cheek. Before she had the time to even scream Kouga was back beside him, helping

the hurt hanyou up, soothing him with low purrs and sending death glares to the stunned Kagome.

Kagome, still looking at the two demons, slowly stood up, screaming: "YOU WILL BOTH BURN IN HELL!" and then hastily running

back the way she came.

"Where is she going?" Kouga asked InuYasha after finally pulling him out of the hole, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Sighing, InuYasha shook his head, "Probably off to join Kikyo's club,"

Kouga just smirked and dived for another kiss, but not before growling: "If she touches you again, she is a dead meat."

InuYasha giggled.

**_----End of Chapter ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Yay! Another chapter done! XD **

**Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**---Last Finished On ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kouga just smirked and dived for another kiss, but not before growling: "If she touches you again, she is a dead meat."

InuYasha giggled.

_**---Chapter XII ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagome stormed into Kaede's hut, tears of anger streaming down her face. She ran by shocked Sango and went straight to the guest

bedroom (which was her room when she came to visit), kicking the door closed behind her.

As soon as the door slammed shut she jumped on the small bed in the corner of the room, grabbing a pillow and screaming her head off

in it. Going like that for around five minutes, the miko finally felt as she could face the world. She lowered the pillow and sighed, replying

the scene in her head.

_She had just entered a small clearing, looking for Kouga and InuYasha with the hope of making InuYasha stop behaving like a _

_jerk, or at least get to talk with Kouga. After all, the stupid hanyou shouldn't think that he could just behave like a big baby and _

_still gain her affection! She would show him how to behave around a lady, if she had to kiss Kouga to do it!_

"_InuYasha? Kouga?" she asked, stepping from behind a tree._

_They both had stiffened, slowly turning around to glare at her. Even Kouga, who was usually such a gentleman! That could _

_mean only one thing… _

"_STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO! GOD, MEN CAN BE SUCH BABIES!" she screamed, not saying that she actually liked it when _

_they fought for her. It made her feel good that two grown men loved her so much as to actually fight for her love._

_Kouga growled then, taking a menacing step towards her. Kagome stood her ground, thinking he was just being silly. However, _

_when InuYasha insulted her and told her to leave, she saw stars! How dare that idiot tell _her_ what to do!_

"_Stop fighting for me, you dolts! I told you I am not choosing today and that's final!" she screamed again, thinking that this _

_ought to end the argument over herself. It was nice to be fought for, but she was getting tired – she wanted InuYasha back, so _

_he could perhaps carry her back to the village._

_However, what happened next… Oh, God, what happened next…_

Kagome blushed; remembering the soulful kiss Kouga had given InuYasha. It wasn't fair! She was pretty sure that that had been the

hanyou's first kiss, and it hadn't been with her! And then, when she had rightfully 'sat' the half-breed for his betrayal, Kouga had dared

to slap her!

Raising hand to her still-stinging left cheek Kagome screamed again, throwing an empty glass (which previously occupied the bedside

table) into the small mirror on the wall in front of her, breaking it.

"You will pay, InuYasha! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced around his room, murmuring to himself. Barely five hours had gone by from the time he had awakened with the 

disgruntled human into his arms. Five hours, and yet it felt like five seconds, for his mind hadn't stopped whirling around since then,

thinking up different reasons for what had happened, and still coming to the same conclusion.

And Miroku slept on peacefully, unaware of his mate's troubled thoughts.

_Mate._

Now _that_ word made the Lord of the Western Lands pause in mid-step. No, it couldn't be true! Could it? Could it be that he had, in

some horrible misunderstanding, actually _bond_ himself to the stupid human? But no, it wasn't possible for a human and demon to create

such a bond! …Or was it?

Damn it. Now he _really_ started regretting missing those sexual education classes.

Grumbling under his breath the distraught Lord grabbed the shapeless bundle, which represented Miroku under the covers, into his arms

and, after informing wide-eyed Jaken to take care of Rin, left the castle in direction of his half-brother's village. Maybe the worthless idiot

could actually be helpful for once and know something.

* * *

InuYasha laughed breathlessly, his face almost glowing with joy, ears flat against his head as his hair whirled crazily behind him. His hands 

unconsciously tightened around Kouga's shoulders as the wolf-demon bounded from one tree to another, making small flips from time to

time, grinning at the other's joy. He laughed again as his soon-to-be mate slid his hands from supporting his legs to his behind, giving it a

small squeeze before entering a clearing and slowing down to a stop in front of a small lake.

InuYasha sighed as he was slowly lowered to the ground, a small smile still stretched on his full lips.

It truly had been a great day. After the little escapade with Kagome, Kouga had literally taken it to himself to make InuYasha as happy as

possible. They had run around the woods for a while, then to the neighboring village to look around and laugh at the humans' scared

expressions. Ah, he had forgotten how fun _that_ was…

Then Kouga had actually _hunted_ for him, ignoring any pleas from the embarrassed hanyou to help, making them a nice lunch with

InuYasha grumbling for half an hour how he wasn't a girl and could hunt for himself. But still, it had been awfully sweet of Kouga, and it

had made the silver-haired half-demon feel loved and wanted. He knew that those feelings were probably just a side effect to the heat

and he would be angry as hell when all was over, but right now he just couldn't make himself care. All that mattered was that Kouga was

with him.

Kouga smiled slightly at InuYasha's distracted expression, thinking along the same lines as his mate. It had been a great afternoon, and

the wolf Prince enjoyed every second of it. He wasn't usually like that with his other mates – after all, who had time to be a gentleman

with Naraku on the loose? But with InuYasha… He just couldn't bring himself to use the hanyou like some sort of a whore and then

throw him away. Maybe, after everything was over… Maybe he will still…

Shaking his head with a laugh, Kouga smirked. That was just the heat talking – he didn't love the hanyou. He loved Kagome. Right?

Looking towards InuYasha, who had been lounging around in the grass while Kouga was deep in thought, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Even with his slightly dirty face (from Kagome's _sit_ting) and masculine curves, he still looked beautiful – more so then the soft-figured

Kagome. And then Kouga wondered: why would he bond with a girl that would die when he has barely started his life? Yes, Kagome

was a fighter, and would be good for the clan, but still, so would InuYasha.

Shaking his head slightly, Kouga frowned. He hadn't thought like that even after he had met Kagome. What was going on?

Feeling InuYasha's arms go around his waist, Kouga smiled. He would figure it out later. Right now all he wanted was there with him.

* * *

It was a truly beautiful day – the sun was shining, the birds were singing, little kids were running around their houses, smiling and clapping 

their hands in joy as a bunny or another chose to hop around them. A small girl laughed and hugged her sister tightly. A boy and a girl

kissed for first time in front of a young sakura tree. An old grandma wondered where the hell did her glasses go.

However, that has nothing to do with the story. For you see, this part of the story doesn't take place in such joyous place. No, this part

of the story takes place in one of the most horrible, darkest places in the deepest, blackest forest in the entire demon world. There is no

sun here – the only thing you can see are bare tree branches, brutally slamming into one another. No bird ever dares to sing into this

forest either, for the only sounds heard here are screams of panic and death. No kids, either. The only thing left from the people that once

might have lived happily here are white remains of a bone or another.

And yet that horrible, horrible place isn't deserted. There are many blood-loving demons found roaming these dark depths. And yet, not

even the toughest, strongest of them ever went where our story is going. Strange things happen there – magical things. Not the good kind

of magic, either. Once, a hundred demon-warriors, trained to their best, had tried going there – in the middle of the forest.

None ever came back.

And so, no one ever saw what the magnificent sakura trees, which divide that territory from the other parts of the woods, hide behind

their blackened cores. No one ever saw the magnificent castle in the middle of the clearing behind them either.

It isn't anything special – some might even call it 'run-down'. However, as we proceed, looking from a window to a window, we see

only beautifully ornate rooms, well-kept libraries and rich bedrooms. Everything is empty though, as if the whole population of that

building has gotten out in a great rush.

And yet, it is not completely empty, for one of those rooms – the one in the center of the highest of the three towers – is quite occupied.

As we peer in the window, we can see a richly decorated bedroom, with dark blue floor and soft, violet walls. There is a desk next to the

window, as well as a big, oak-made wardrobe against the farthest wall. Every single of those things is engraved with thick silver letters in

an ancient language we don't understand.

And yet, maybe the most magnificent of the things in that room is the four-poster bed, which stretches along one of the walls. Deep

purple curtains have fallen open over the velvet-covered bed, silk sheets intertwines around two bodies, and as we look on, we can see

one of them flutter his eyes open.

It is a handsome man, looking not a day more from twenty, but in reality so much, much older, that has awoken first. Black hair is pooling

around his broad shoulders freely, falling into startling red eyes, the only feature dividing him from a rich human aristocrat and categorizing

him as a hanyou.

Next to him another man – this one looking not older then eighteen – steers, but does not wake. It is a much younger, and definitely

human boy, but just as pretty.

The demon Lord looks at his companion in wonder, and for a moment it seems as if the sun is shining and the birds are singing all at once,

as he smiles…

…And then the darkness of the forest around them closes in once more, as that smile is replaced by a frown.

* * *

Naraku yawned softly, coming slowly awake. He wondered why he was feeling so sated and happy for a second, and then smiled. It had 

been a truly great night, with his 500th birthday party and all… Smiling broadly, the fearsome half-demon stretched his hands and, coming

in contact with someone warm and soft, pulled the unsuspecting body into his arms. As a soft moan came from his 'captive's throat,

Naraku smirked.

'_Ah… Humans. Such beautiful creatures…'_

Looking at the sleeping youth in his embrace, Naraku silently congratulated himself for his taste. Really, humans were good-for-nothing

weaklings, but at least most of them were pretty. Especially the male ones…

And really, the boy lounging in his arms was a real beauty. Soft black hair framed his small, delicate face, white skin stretched along high

cheekbones, and those beautiful, deep emerald eyes, blinking so innocently and sleepily at him…

…Ah, such a pity that he would have to kill him…

Frowning slightly, Naraku wondered why that thought unsettled him so. He stared at his bedmate, actually laughing as the youngling

buried his head into his chest, purring. Well, maybe it was because the kid was so pretty… It would surely be a waste if he died… And

that was why the idea of killing him felt so distant. Right?

…Yeah, sure.

Deep into his thoughts, Naraku didn't notice the form into his arms steering for a second time, neither did he saw the gorgeous emerald

eyes opening and looking up to him. His gaze finally snapped to the now wide-awake boy as a soft gasp reached his ears.

"Good morning," he purred, pulling the youth even deeper into his embrace.

"G-good morning," the boy stuttered back and then blushed, finding the fact he was naked in a bed with another guy slightly disturbing

and trying to pull away weakly.

'_His skin is so soft'_ Naraku marveled, growling possessively as the slight blush on the youth's cheeks turned crimson. Feeling himself

growing hard he shifted against the youth's hips, making the boy gasp yet again. Oh, Goodness, did he even know what he was doing to

him with that innocent face?

"What is your name?" Naraku asked, his voice gone husky, body unconsciously shifting forward for more contact.

"M-Mizuru," his companion replayed shyly, face flushing even more as the Lord's gaze raked over his naked form, crimson eyes stilling

on his rosy lips.

"Mm… Mizuru-kun… I like it…" Naraku murmured, and at once he was on top of the startled youth, mouth hovering above the other's

full lips. Ah, how he wanted to taste them! He opened his own lips slightly; tongue poking out and slowly lowering towards the center of

his curiosity, breath coming in shallow gasps. The body underneath his own shivered as Mizoru moaned breathlessly, and at once Naraku

couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his lips hungrily to the other's and—

"OH MY GOD! Are ALL demons gay, or is it just my stupid luck!"

--Promptly fell off the bed.

Hastily standing up – not even bothering to cover himself, or paying any attention to the embarrassed squeak Mizuru let out before diving

under the covers, Naraku glared at the third – and very unwanted – occupant of HIS bedroom. NO ONE was supposed to know where

his castle was! Who the heck—

Wait a second, wasn't that…

"WHAT THE HELL IS INUYASHA'S WHORE DOING HERE?" Naraku screamed at seemingly no one, glaring at the angry miko.

"I AM NOT THAT DUMBASS' ANYTHING, YOU ASSHOLE! MY NAME IS KAGOME! K-A-G-O-M-E!"

"WHO SAID I CARE? CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES?"

"Naraku…!"

"_Kagome,_"

"NARAKU…!"

"KAGOME—

"Lady Kagome?"

"Mizuru!"

"Mizuru-kun?"

"MIZURU—

"MIZURU-KUN—

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW _HER_?"

The poor boy looked in between the two panting people, and then promptly hid behind the covers again, words such as 'Neighbor

village' and 'Birthday present' tumbling out of his mouth, closely followed by a sob.

Sighing wearily Naraku glared once more at the still-fuming miko before gathering his distraught companion into his arms, hugging him

tightly.

"Okay, now that you have successfully _ruined_ our morning, tell me what the hell you are doing here, or get out. I am in no mood to kill

anyone this early," Naraku snapped, petting his beauty's head softly to reassure the boy he was not angry with him. How dare that

bitch…

"Whatever," Kagome scolded, looking disapprovingly at Mizuru's flushed face, and "I just wanted to give you some information."

With this Kagome smiled pleasantly, before adding: "About InuYasha."

Looking curiously at the dark-haired miko, Naraku smirked.

"What? He dumped you and that is your sorry attempt at revenge?"

At once Kagome's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the first thing that she could get her hands on – an expensive looking silver vase –

and hurled it at the demon's head, who dodged it with ease.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! He didn't DUMP me! I dumped HIM! ME! UNDERSTAND?" She screamed, eyes gone wild.

"Sure, sure…" Naraku smirked, before his own eyes narrowed dangerously.

At once, the whole room was plunged in darkness. Kagome shivered, looking around herself wildly. What was that sinister feeling? What

was going on?

At once a hand closed around her throat and she found herself flung against a wall – but was it a wall? It was so dark and she couldn't be

sure! She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her throat, and instead it felt as if someone was pushing all the darkness from the

room down it, and at once she was choking…!

The room slowly came back into focus, light and everything on, as if nothing had happened. The only difference was Kagome lying on the

flour against the far wall; hands around her own neck, gasping.

"You see, it is not nice to throw things at your host – especially if you weren't invited," Naraku drawled out, still petting Mizuru's head

gently. The boy himself had seemingly fallen asleep, but his sleep was obviously unnatural. He was still breathing, but it seemed that he

was in something like a trance – on Naraku's will. Probably as not to see his 'Lady Kagome' hurled against a wall, choking herself.

"Now," Here the half-demon stood up, walking next to the wide-eyed Kagome – still very much naked – and bent his head to look at

her before continuing, "Do you have something for me, or should I just, oh, I don't know, throw you out the window?"

Kagome gulped – just now realizing how much trouble she had gotten herself into – before stammering out InuYasha's location and

where Naraku could find him alone and vulnerable.

Nodding slowly Naraku looked out of the window, before smirking.

"Excellent. I think I might pay him a visit."

With that he turned around and looked at the still sleeping youth, a hungry expression on his face.

Kagome took that as her cue to leave and hastily departed from the room.

She didn't remember ever running so fast.

**_----End of Chapter -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Wow! A week without Internet and I actually got some writing done. Also, I got a review, that asked me not to put as much _**

**_'naked scenes'. I am sorry, but this is a yaoi fic - I would've tried to make everyone happy, but not if you are trying to tell me _**

**_what I can't write. Honestly, I never actually think about it - I write what comes to me. So, yeah..._**

**_Review, pretty please? With Sesshy on top? XD_**


	13. Chapter XIII

****

**_Author's Notes:_ Wah! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Damn stupid writer blocks and school projects anyway! But, **

**here it is the fruit of my****craziness yet again – this chapter is a little longer, because I really felt bad for not updating after so**

**many reviews! I hope my other reviewers (for ****the X/1999 fics) don't kill me… But, anyway, here you go! And thanks to all **

**who reviewed!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Same as always… **

_**---Last Finished On ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

With that he turned around and looked at the still sleeping youth, a hungry expression on his face.

Kagome took that as her cue to leave and hastily departed from the room.

She didn't remember ever running so fast.

**_---Chapter XIII ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Stupid, good for nothing, weak son of a –_

It was another beautiful morning in Feudal Japan. Warm breeze caressed the tips of the cheerfully-green trees, the sweet smell of sakura

and spring filling the air, while both human and animals went on their daily business, smiling and playing - all woes forgotten for those

blissful moments.

…But then again, they weren't carrying sleeping hentai of a monk, whom they had screwed the night before, to their long-hated half-

brother and his whore's village…

Sesshoumaru jumped yet again as a hand clamped on his butt, squeezing gently.

"Fucking bastard!"

Miroku just shifted in his arms so his lips were pressing against his neck, and signed.

Rolling his eyes, the Lord of the Western Lands groaned in exasperation, wishing he had taken his sword with him. No one deserved to

go through the torture of being constantly molested and drooled on for so long! God, how he wanted his sword – if he couldn't bring

himself to kill the annoyance on legs, at least he would've been able to take himself out of his misery!

_Fucking hanyou… It is his entire fault, as usual… If he hadn't been chasing the human around the forest that day… Grr… _

_Where the hell is that cursed village anyway?_

"Mmm… Fluffy-sama…"

_It is going to be a long day…_

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you should be leaving this early? I mean InuYasha is not going to like it at all…" Sango said while helping 

Kagome get her stuff in the backpack she always brought from home.

Kagome nodded without speaking, a thing she wasn't sure she was able to do at the moment.

Sango threw another worried glance in her friend's direction, eyes giving Kagome an once-over yet again. The girl just looked awful! Her

usually tidy black hair was sticking in every direction, giving her the impression it hadn't been combed for a long time. Under unruly bangs

her eyes were red-rimmed and wild, darting each and every direction as if waiting for someone to strike at her. And not to talk about her

clothes! There were tears and dirt all over her school uniform, and the already short skirt looked as if it had lost another inch or two.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to talk about it—

"Yes, God damn it!" Kagome snapped, hurling the few clothes she had with herself in her backpack and turning towards Sango, a snarl

on her face, "Stop asking me so many damn questions, okay? It doesn't concern you!"

Sango narrowed her eyes, looking grimly at Kagome's pale face.

"What did you do?"

Kagome's eyes widened comically, and then closed as she pushed Sango out of her way to the door. Opening it, she turned towards her

again, hissing out, "Shut up," and briskly walking out…

…Just to collide with someone and fall flat on her ass.

Looking up, her panicked mind could come up with only one sentence:

_Today is so not my day…_

* * *

Kouga growled as another branch hit him squarely in the face yet again. Rubbing his reddening nose he gave InuYasha's back another 

death glare, while at the same time ducking from under another flying branch.

Everything had been so nice – InuYasha had been having fun, and Kouga didn't even have the need to call him a "dumb dog" even

once…

…And then the hanyou had informed him, that they had to go back to Kanoe's village!

It wasn't that he minded _that_ much, but the thought that his soon-to-be mate probably wanted to go check on the human slut – which he

hoped he will stop calling her after the heat season, or any relationship with the miko would be impossible – made him want to scream.

And so he had, forgetting that the hanyou had a really sharp tongue when he wanted to, as well.

…Not to talk about giving punches…

So now they were walking back towards the village with InuYasha three steps in front of him, occasionally snatching a branch and letting

it go in the Wolf Prince's face.

…It was no fun at all.

Sighting, Kouga was about to swallow his pride and say sorry as to keep his nose on his face, when InuYasha suddenly stopped, sniffing

at the air.

"Damn it all to hell and back, he is here!"

With that said, the hanyou broke in a breakneck run towards the village.

Kouga stared after him, baffled, for around a second, before shrugging and following his mate.

* * *

_Mmm… It is so warm…_

There were voices all around him, one whispering calmly from somewhere above him, the other two heatedly answering.

_Too warm…_

The other two voices started gaining volume. Someone smashed something down.

_It's hot!_

The hold on him tightened, until he could hardly breathe. Someone was grasping at his right hand.

_GAH! I WANT OUT OF HERE!_

Miroku woke up with a start, eyes flying open as trembling hands started pushing against a strong chest. It was so goddamn hot!

A shadow fell over him as whoever was holding him in his – defiantly male – embrace looked down, strands of long, silken silver hair

trailing over his feverish face. Narrowed golden eyes looked at his, a frown crossing handsome features.

Was Sesshoumaru… holding him?

As nice as that felt, Miroku didn't need it right now. He was hot, and the inhuman amount of warmth given off by the Demon Lord wasn't

helping.

"S-Sesshy… Please… I c-can't… T-too hot…" he stammered out, breathing coming in shallow gasps. The world around him was tinting

black around the edges – consciousness was slipping through his fingers. It was so hot…

Long silver eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Sesshoumaru brought a hand to Miroku's forehead. At the first touch of the cold hand

against his heated body Miroku screamed, the agony racing through his head, tears quickly gathering at his eyelids.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled his hand away and stood up, hoisting the sobbing monk on his shoulder and exiting the room, each of his

footsteps sounding in Miroku's head like a gong smashing over and over in his hurting mind. The other two voices got farther and farther

away as Sesshoumaru picked pace, and finally faded completely. However, Miroku wasn't paying attention to that. The only thing he

could concentrate on was the heat raging through his body.

"Shhh… Troublesome human, wait for bit," A surprisingly gentle voice whispered in his ear, and the footsteps finally stopped. Through

his haze Miroku faintly heard the splashing of what he thought was a river, and then he was being lowered down. A hand steadied him as

he stumbled, his legs shaking too bad to support his weight. He felt the blanket – the only thing covering him, it seemed – being gently

stripped away and himself being incased into those strong arms again. The warmth made his head swim and he was ready to protest

again, when he felt the one holding him taking a step forward, and because Sesshoumaru was his only support, so did he.

Another step, and he felt his burning ankles being thrust into horribly cold water. He screamed again, the sound muffled by the shoulder

he had his face buried in. Long fingers treaded soothingly into his hair, and another step was made. Each step brought him and the fully

clothed demon farther in the freezing water, and with each step Miroku would cry out and stop for a second, the cold hitting his naked

skin like thousands of miniature arrows. However, each time those wonderful hands would return and sooth his trembling, and soon the

cold would stop hurting.

And then they would make the next step.

Finally – Miroku couldn't possibly remember how long it took them – but finally he was submerged into the water up to his neck,

Sesshoumaru up to his broad shoulders. His skin didn't burn anymore, and for that he was grateful, but the hurt from the ice-cold water

covering his blazing skin was yet to subside. He pushed his lips into the crook of the Lord's neck, mouth kissing the cool flesh there.

"Thank you, Sesshy," he whispered, eyes closing even as a smile spread on his face.

"Hn," was his only answer, and yet he wasn't worried for his waist was soon encased into long, lean arms. He lifted his face, staring

dreamily into those beautiful golden eyes, and then Sesshoumaru's face was lowering…

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru both looked up at the same time, the monk's eyes filled with confusion and the Demon Lord's blazing in anger.

_Who the hell…!_

"I _told_ you he took him here!" Another voice joined in.

Miroku looked towards the shore, quickly spotting Sango, Kagome and Shipo in the background, the girls waving franticly in his

direction. At the very front was standing a flustered InuYasha, his face almost the color of his clothes as he waved Tetsusaiga in the air

like some sort of a flag, occasionally hitting the smirking Wolf Prince behind him with the blunt part.

"SESSHOUMARU, YOU FLUFFY SON OF A BITCH! RETURN HIM, OR I WILL…!" InuYasha screamed again, waving a fist in

the air now instead of the Tetsusaiga. Kouga didn't look relieved.

"Or you will what? Get your whore to sit me?" Sesshoumaru drawled, tightening his hold on Miroku's waist, hands trailing to his behind.

Miroku blushed.

"Hey!" Kouga screamed from behind the hanyou, "Kagome is not his whore!"

"Thank you, Kouga," Kagome snapped, looking murderously in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"InuYasha is MY whore," Kouga continued with triumph in his voice, his smirk not fading even as InuYasha smacked him into a near-by

tree.

Seeing Sesshoumaru ready to retort, Miroku sighed and stepped in.

"Guys, don't fight!" He smiled, looking up at Sesshoumaru, "Everything is fine, see?" and with that, he pressed his lips to the startled

Lord's.

Complete silence fell over the shore.

"Well, well, well… Isn't that interesting, Mizuru-kun?"

_**---End of Chapter ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	14. Chapter XIV

**************_Author's Notes:_ ****YES! An update! Can you believe it? Now, I know I do not deserve anything for being such a lazy-butt (no excuses this time), and so I will leave it up to you to decide if I deserve a review or not. Nope, not begging this time.**

**...And yet reviews would be highly appreciated! XD**

_P.S.:_ ALL PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED - YOU MAKE MY WORLD SHINE! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU/gives out cokies/

**_Disclaimer:_ Me not own. You not sue**

_**---Last Finished On ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Guys, don't fight!" He smiled, looking up at Sesshoumaru, "Everything is fine, see?" and with that, he pressed his lips to the startled Lord's.

Complete silence fell over the shore.

"Well, well, well… Isn't that interesting, Mizuru-kun?"

**_---Chapter XIV ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kagome's eyes slowly widened as the silky, poisoning voice reached her ears. She tore her eyes off the troubling scene in the river and turned around slowly, gulping as her gaze met that of the Half-Demon Lord.

"N-Naraku?" she stuttered, taking a step back.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, fancy meeting _you_ here," the Lord answered, white fangs peeking in between pink lips as he smirked.

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing HERE!" InuYasha screeched, turning away from the disturbing sight in the water and towards his enemy, his sword extended in front of him menacingly. Then, as an afterthought, he added: "And who is that cowering behind you?"

Smirking, Naraku pulled Mizuru from behind his back, turning him towards the stunned companions.

"Hey, isn't that boy from the neighboring village?" Miroku wondered aloud from his place in Sesshoumaru's arms, completely missing the venomous glare his innocent comment caused the Western Lord to send in Mizuru's direction.

Mizuru 'eeped' and promptly hid behind Naraku again.

Sighting, Naraku gave up on luring his companion from his hiding place and instead looked towards InuYasha, who was still pointing Tetsusaiga at him, but was eyeing the smirking wolf demon behind him, growling softly from time to time.

"Well, I was _strolling _pass your village…" Naraku began, catching the attention of the whole group yet again, "And – fancy that! – I decided to drop by to give you a small warning," he paused, eyes glinting in hidden amusement as he watched Kagome squirm behind Sango.

"Keh. Like anyone needs yer warnings, bastard!" InuYasha growled, smacking Kouga's hand away from his behind.

"Well, then. I guess I came all this way for nothing…" Naraku frowned with fake disappointment, turning his back towards the group and grabbing Mizuru's hand in his as he started away. After all, if they weren't going to listen he had better things to do…

"Wait!" Naraku halted, hiding the grin that emerged on his face behind an elegant hand as the shout of the so-called monk reached him, "Shouldn't we hear what he wants to tell us first? I mean, he is clearly outnumbered, so…?"

InuYasha looked around himself for confirmation, and as he received only puzzled glances (and truly bored one from Sesshoumaru, who seemed pissed off at the tactless interruption to his and Miroku's kiss), decided for himself. "Fine. Tell us what ye want, and beat it – I won't degrade myself to attacking a weaker foe."

Naraku shrugged off the insult and turned around, solemn façade up as his hand slid to Mizuru's hip in a possessive gesture. Opening his mouth slowly, he watched with satisfaction, as everyone seemed to lean in to hear him speak (can we say "attention whore"?).

"Someone broke into my castle yesterday," he began, feeling Mizuru tense under his hand. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun.

"Who the hell cares?" InuYasha snorted, "If that is all, I suggest you—"

"No, that is not all," Naraku laughed – an extremely unpleasant image for everyone except Mizuru, who glowed in happiness watching the demon cackle – and continued dramatically, "It was someone from here. Someone that apparently had in mind to—"

Naraku stopped in mid-sentence, malicious smile gradually dissolving into shock. Slowly reaching up and touching the back of his head, he brought his hand back around.

It was covered in blood.

Before anyone could say anything, the demon had already slumped face-first on the ground, bloodied hand in front of him.

Mizuru's scream echoed throughout the valley.

* * *

Three hours and fifteen arguments later the whole group – including Sesshoumaru, who promptly refused to leave Miroku alone with Naraku OR Mizuru – was sitting in Kaede's hut in a circle around the makeshift bed Naraku was lying on. Everyone still kept their distance from the unconscious hanyou in case it was a trick and he was faking it. Everyone, that is, except Kaede who was busily bandaging up said half-demon, and Mizuru who hadn't moved from his place beside Naraku that whole time, glaring at anyone and anything his eyes would land on. 

"I still don't understand why we had to help him!" InuYasha growled, ears angrily clamped shut on the top of his head, "I mean, the bastard had it coming!"

"Stop whining, half-breed. It is annoying," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly, silently wondering for the umpteenth time why exactly did he decide to leave his sword behind, "If it wasn't for your wench, this all wouldn't have happened."

At his words InuYasha puffed, throwing his arms childishly over his chest, while the other humans – including Mizuru – looked on, puzzled.

"What do you mean if it wasn't for his w—Kagome, this wouldn't have happened?" Sango asked from her place near Kagome, eyeing the other girl warily.

Seeing his brother ready to retort in extremely unpleasant way, Sesshoumaru quickly snapped, "What do you think I mean!"

Sango turned to Kagome, an incredulous look plastered on her face.

"You!"

Kagome shrank back against the wall, murmuring about "being concerned about their health" (or her ass), and "not trusting the malicious hanyou in being honest". This received slightly irritated stares from everyone – and a curse PLUS a glare from Mizuru – except InuYasha, who was nodding along in agreement. Not that they cared about the vicious Lord, lying half-conscious on the bed across from them – they were just pissed that it was Kagome's fault he was there at all.

Tense silence fell over the small hut, eight pairs of eyes (plus one from Kaede) shifting from person to person.

* * *

InuYasha twitched. 

Sesshoumaru glared.

Kouga yawned.

Mizuru glowered.

Naraku moaned.

Kagome shifted towards the door.

Kaede sighed.

Sango shrugged.

* * *

InuYasha growled. 

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kouga blinked.

Mizuru snarled.

Naraku turned over.

Kagome inched towards freedom a little more.

Kaede coughed.

Sango frowned.

* * *

…And it would have continued like this for quite a while, if suddenly Miroku – who had been watching the silent exchanges between the rest of the room's occupants – didn't double over in pain, a deep groan ripping out of his throat. 

Immediately the attention of almost everyone (Naraku was still out of it and Mizuru was too busy scowling at Kagome, who in turn was too busy creeping towards the exit) shifted from the glaring match between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to the pained monk. However, before any of them even had the chance to _move_ in the priest's direction, Sesshoumaru had him in his arms (glaring at everyone else to make sure they stayed away) and was touching his forehead with hidden concern.

"Not good," he murmured, feeling the skin under his hand _way_ too warm to the touch, "it is coming back."

"What is coming back?" InuYasha demanded loudly, grabbing for the handle of his sword, "You bastard! I knew you did something to him!"

"You know not what you say, you lowly half-breed," Sesshoumaru sneered back; somehow irked that anyone would think he would hurt the human. Not because he liked him – oh, no! – but because he simply was not worth his time. Yes that had to be it…

"WHAT DID'YA SAY? I JUST OUGHT TO TAKE TETSUSAIGA AND STICK IT UP YOUR SELF-CENETERED, ROYAL—"

"Now, now children," Kaede finally looked up from her work, her one good eye glaring at both dog demons, "There will be no bloodshed in this hut."

"But—!" InuYasha spluttered, and then pointed childishly towards his brother, "He started it!"

"I started nothing," Sesshoumaru puffed back, eyes narrowing.

Seeing as this was going nowhere, Sango finally spoke up (while still keeping a careful eye on Kagome, who had almost made it to the door) "Would you two shut up and check on Miroku already? And you, get back here!"

Nodding faintly in approval, Kaede moved to Miroku's side (who was panting heavily and thinking of ways to torture Sesshoumaru for forgetting him), and calmly took his trembling hands into her old, wrinkled ones.

Kagome huffed and sat down.

Sesshoumaru growled as the human touched _his_ monk, but then almost immediately shut up as he saw the concern washing through the old woman's face. She clucked her tongue once, and then moved her hand towards Miroku's pale face, touching his forehead gently. Everyone leaned in to hear what she would say, worry replacing tension in the room.

Finally, as no one seemed ready to ask the important question – and Kaede seemed too engrossed in checking Miroku's pulse and breathing – Kouga yawned again before speaking up, sounding faintly interested: "And so, what's wrong with the pervert?"

Sango bit her bottom lip in apprehension and Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at Kaede, while everyone else just stared at Miroku, trying to figure it out for themselves.

Sighing, Kaede murmured, "Just as I thought," before turning to the Lord of the Western Lands with an accusing look.

"Did ye mark him?"

An immediate silence followed the question, and even Mizuru paused in his fretting over Naraku to stare incredulously at Sesshoumaru.

"Of course he didn't! Why, the bastard would never—" InuYasha started, glaring at Kaede for even _asking_ such a thing, when a faint voice halted him in mid-sentence.

"I did."

Before anyone had the time to ask – or yell – questions and/or rude comments, Sango stood up, eyes stormy and hands balled into fists.

"What is happening to him?" she whispered, her voice barely controlling the rage and hate she felt towards the dog demon sitting in front of her.

Sighing wearily, Kaede stood up from her place beside the monk, cradling his limp head into her dry hands and turning it towards the room's inhabitants, stirring Miroku from his painful nap.

"Why don't ye see for yourself?"

Even as she uttered that, there was a gasp of horror and surprise as the priest blinked, two big, silver eyes revealing themselves to the world.

"What…what does it mean?" Sesshoumaru whispered finally, staring at the human – no, _demon_, in his arms.

Kaede heaved a sigh, motioning with her hands, as she spoke, "Can't ye see? Yer mark turned him into a demon!" she paused, drawing a breath, before continuing softly.

"Into a mate."

* * *

**See ya! XP I love you guys!**


	15. Chapter XV

**_Author's Note: _HELLOOOOOOOOOO again! I am baack! _/Insert evil music here/_ Thank you all, wonderful reviewers and**

**readers! Here are the goodies! **

**_Disclaimer:_ None of the characters are mine, except sweet little Mizuru. Touch him and die.**

_**---Last Finished On ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kaede heaved a sigh, motioning with her hands, as she spoke, "Can't ye see? Yer mark turned him into a demon!" she paused, drawing

a breath, before continuing softly.

"Into a mate."

_**---Chapter XV ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was getting late, sunlight slowly burning out to dusk. People and animals alike fell into a comfortable silence, the aroma of sakura and

the quiet song of nearby rivers the only noise in the deep gloom. One by one the lights went out in the little huts of Kaede's village, until

only the window of the above-mentioned woman remained glowing softly.

A deaf murmur slowly started behind the wooden walls, soon rising to an argument, and finally – to cries of outrage.The distinct sound of

someone getting hit with something quite heavy and wooden was heard, as well as a loud "Sit, boy!"

The thump that followed echoed throughout the village.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply from his place under an apple tree and turned the page of the book he was holding.

"NO! I completely REFUSE to let that, that, JERK whisk Miroku away like he is some damn object! HE HAS FEELINGS, DAMN

IT!" A shrill female voice boomed from inside, making the Western Lord wince at its volume.

"He doesn't really seem to mind being 'whisked' away, judging by the mark on his neck," came Kouga's dry comment, as he had grown

quite annoyed with the whole fuss and given up pretending he wasn't there a while ago. Sesshoumaru turned another page and buried his

free hand into midnight-black hair, belonging to the human/future hanyou, sleeping soundlessly on his lap. He praised himself for not

jumping as the Wolf-Prince suddenly outlined himself in the wall in front of him.

Sesshoumaru distinctly wondered how long would it take them to realize neither Miroku nor him were in the room, before deciding he

didn't really care. He had stopped carrying about twenty minutes after the old witch had made her grand speech about how bonding

marks given to humans from full youkais could result into a hanyou, as that was the period, during which the whole argument started. It

went something like this:

The girl his monk was always groping (Sesshoumaru's hand twitched, poison boiling up to the tip of his fingers) – _Sango_, was it? –

absolutely refused to let the monk go OR turn into a demon, giving some petty reasons like: "It is our responsibility as his friends to

protect his dignity when he is not in the right mind to do so," "He doesn't really want to leave us – that demon is doing something to him!"

or, hisfavorite: "He is not gay, DAMN IT!"

The sorry excuse for a hanyou, on the other hand, seemed almost happy to send one of his friends away, comments such as, "I will finally

give that damn bastard what he deserves!" having found their way to said full-demon. Of course, after each such comment another hole

would appear in Kaede's flour, and the human-slut-from-the-future would start babbling about the idiot's indecency, which of course

would be followed by another fight with the wolf.

Kaede and Shippo declared going to bed some time after Sesshoumaru himself had left the fight, as he had not really being a part of it

anyway. It got boring after a while – even the hanyou's humiliation and constant slobbering of Naraku over his pillow lost his attention.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was still there. Why couldn't he just leave the monk, cut him out of his source of power and thus

stop him from turning into a hanyou, leave his life and never come back? Why was the thought so far back in his mind, the memory of his

castle before Miroku's arrival sad and empty?

He could still remember their first and last real fight, the one that had landed the monk with arm broken in two places and made him take

the annoying human back to his castle. Miroku had had to stay in bed for more than two weeks – how slowly did humans heal! –and yet

somehow he had made everything in the castle his business. He would pester the cooks in the kitchen, Jaken in his watch of Rin, and

even Sesshoumaru himself in his study. And when he was unable to do that – when he had been tied (literally) to the bed because of his

injury, he had taken up teaching Rin how to write, until one day she had burst into his chambers, waving happily in the air a parchment

with her name on it, printed in neat kanji.

How could he give all that up, now that he knew of its existence? Because of Miroku, he now called this place that he had been born,

raised, and would probably die, a home.

So, then, what was keeping him from simply leaving, with the monk in toe? It surely wasn't because he enjoyed the company of this

dysfunctional little group, or his half-brother's crude dictionary.

And yet…

Miroku did. Miroku cared. And now, so did he.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples tiredly, not really liking how thinking about his current predicament always brought on headaches. The

noise from the hut – which was rising in degree as its occupants finally realized two very important people were missing – grating on his

already taut nerves. If they didn't leave soon…

"Hello."

Now _this_ made the demon jump, head turning around even as his sword appeared in his glowing hand.

Big green eyes met his.

Sesshoumaru growled even as he lowered the weapon, recognizing Naraku's human companion and deciding him not a real threat.

"What do you want?" he snarled, angry that the few precious minutes he had before the substance of the whole hut would come bounding

out were disturbed.

The boy smiled and the Western Lord suddenly found out why exactly the evil hanyou seemed to find interest in him. In the dim night and

the soft burn of the house in front of them, the human looked like an angel. Porcelain skin, big emerald eyes, soft black hair and full red

lips combining in nothing short of magic, and if he had not already met his angel, Naraku would have had serious competition.

Blushing at his own poetic thoughts, Sesshoumaru increased the depth of his glare towards the youth.

"Speak or go," he rumbled again, turning his attention back to the book, lying forgotten on the ground next to him.

Miroku sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into his mate's lap, ignorant to the tension around his sleeping form.

"I have nothing to say, Lord Sesshoumaru," the boy whispered, his soft voice almost lost in the song of the trees, "Just don't hurt him."

Mizuru turned away with a swish, footsteps lost in the sounds of the night as he made his way back to the bed of his lover.

Sesshoumaru looked up.

"Stop."

Halting, the thin figure turned around once more, small smile curling coral lips.

"Why?" the Lord heard himself speak, voice hushed, staring into sad green eyes, "Why are you with him? He hates humans, he causes

nothing but despair—" he took a deep breath, hating how his voice broke the neutral monotone it always possessed, wondering for

whom he was actually asking.

"Why stay?"

Smiling again, Mizuru looked behind his shoulder, eyes closing as he answered:

"Because I love him."

Sesshoumaru frowned, voice lowering.

"But he would never—"

"Shhh!" Green eyes locked onto his, hope swirling into their dark depths.

"Never say never."

And with that, the boy turned around again, form quickly blurring into the lightness of the hut, leaving narrowed golden eyes to stare after

him.

**TBC**

* * *

**I just love Mizuru! **


End file.
